The Devil's Advocate
by FangirlFTW
Summary: She was a witch. He was the antichrist. Can I make it any more obvious? Michael Langdon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Little Lana Lewis looked up at the intimidating house her parents had chosen as their dream home. She watched the movers carry her family's things into the LA home. Lana decidedly didn't like the house. It gave her the heebie-jeebies, and nothing good ever comes of the heebie-jeebies, as the 8-year-old well knew. However, she remained without complaint due to a hardy mix of bravery and a certain kind of rash boldness. Standing in the lawn, motion caught the corner of her eye. Looking over, she sees a pretty blond boy, obviously older than her, watching the commotion. Without a moment's hesitation, the dark-haired girl marched over to the pretty boy with curly blonde hair.

Upon reaching him, she shoves her hand out in front of her skinny body to greet him.

"Hi! I'm Lana Marie Lewis! What's your name?" she babbled exuberantly. The boy quietly looked at her hand like it was infected, before letting his eyes meet hers again. Lana's smile faltered and the little girl's hand fell limp by her side, before a new hope shined in her eyes. Her smile widened, and she boldly grabbed the boys hand.

"Come on! I'll show you something special!" she told him, pulling him to run behind the house with her. Lana was happy to realize that she felt no resistance from the boy. Behind the house, she slowed to a stop, the blonde boy slowing with her. Languidly, she walked around the yard, eyes trained to the ground, slowly pulling the boy along with her on her looping paths through the back yard. Her search didn't take long, her eyes lighting up when she found a dead butterfly. Releasing the boy's hand, she leans down in the grass to gingerly pick the poor dead thing up. Holding the butterfly in her small hands, she looks up at the boy and smiles.

"Look! See how it's dead?" she prods. The boy, for the first time, smiles at Lana.

"Yes, I do. Is that the special thing?" Lana scoffs, affronted at the boy's question.

"Of course not, watch!" she exclaims, gently shutting her hands around the insect. The boy, Lana happily noted, was watching her with mild curiosity. Bringing her cupped hands to her mouth, Lana blows a single puff of her breath into her hands before opening them to reveal a very much alive butterfly fluttering about. It lingers in her palm for a moment before flying off. Lana looks up to the boy she hopes will be her new friend.

"Aren't I special?" The smiles down at her before reaching down to grab one of her hands to pull her up.

"Yes, you are."

His name was Michael Langdon and he was 12 years old. Lana and Michael often played at her house, much to the dismay of his adoptive mother, Constance, but even the iron-willed southern belle couldn't keep the two apart. Lana liked when Michael came over, the house didn't scare her when he was around. And besides that, she enjoyed his company, even when he asked prying questions and tore up her toys. Like when he asked if she knew that she was adopted while cutting off her Barbie doll's hair.

Of course she knew, it didn't take but a few years to realize her pale and blonde-blue eyed parents looked different from her, so they told her when she started asking questions. They told her that her birth mother was Japanese. And she told Michael as much, before taking her Barbie away from him.

He was constantly bringing Lana dead animals, some that he had clearly killed himself. Lana liked to believe is was because he liked seeing her gift. And Michael got his own gift. Around when he turned 14, Michael discovered that he could move things with his mind.

So they became even closer. They were special together.

With Lana's gift, she cleaned up Michael's blood trail. With his, he kept racists and bullies from bothering her. Lana was happily Michael's and was even given the nickname "Laney" to show his possession of her. It was nothing romantic of course, they were simply the best of friends. They also both simply knew about the power dynamic they had. Michael was clearly both the brains and the brawn.

Lana knew Michael didn't need her friendship like she needed his, that he was simply rather fond of her. It didn't matter though. Nothing could separate them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: To account for episode 6, I'm changing how he aged. In my fanfic, he aged naturally until he was 15, and then suddenly aged approximately 5 years over night. This means Murder House took place earlier than it did in canon. Sorry about how short the chapter is! I'll hopefully have another chapter, and hopefully a longer chapter, up soon.

Until they were, 2 years after they met. Lana's family found out about her gift. Hey mother saw her revive a clearly dead cat from the window of the house. So they were shipping her off to Miss Robichaux's academy, a boarding school they had heard about through a friend's cousin's roommate's sister. They were packing up and moving to New Orleans. Lana was crushed, and for the first time, Michael showed that he genuinely cared about her. The two sobbed and clung to each other when the final moving truck had left and it was time for the Lewis's to follow. It took the combined efforts of Constance Langdon and Julia Lewis to pry the two apart, and haul them both, Lana kicking and screaming, into their respective vehicle and home.

Lana and Michael lost all contact after that. Lana was too young to have a phone and couldn't ever remember the Langdon home phone number. So Lana's life became Miss Robichaux's with the kind Cordelia to teach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lana Lewis, as the only girl currently at the academy, received her own room. She was lead to it by the kind Cordelia, and her bags were carried by the mute Spaulding. Her room was spacious, too spacious the 10 year old thought. It was clearly meant for multiple girls. But her small bed was soft enough and she figured the space would give her growing room and space for all her trinkets and things. She even had her own vanity like she had at home, sure she didn't wear makeup yet, but she could use it for her morning ritual of brushing her long hair and meticulously applying her cherry flavored lip gloss. After completing such for the first time in her new room, Lana decided she could come to tolerate this place until the time came for her to find Michael again.

It wasn't long after her arrival that Lana met her Supreme, Fiona Goode. The first thing Lana said to the older woman was to compliment her on her beauty. This, combined with Lana's spunk and foolhardy bravery, allowed Fiona to be fond of the little girl. She even taught Lana a few tricks herself, a great honor to the awestruck Lana Lewis. To Lana, Fiona was everything she wanted to be when she grew up. She was beautiful and mighty and she damn well knew it.

Under Fiona's brief and very sporadic tutoring and that of the ever present kind Cordelia, Lana grew to very powerful for her age in fairly brief amount of time. She even gained a few gifts to add her resurgence ability, such as telekinesis and pyrokinesis. There was never any wonder or worry though that she was a budding Supreme, as Lana grew stronger, Fiona showed not a sign one of fading or losing power. No, Lana would grow to be a very powerful witch in her own right, and would be a mighty force to reckoned with, but she would not be Supreme.

Fiona's influence on Lana had a rather adverse affect on her, to Cordelia's dismay. Lana constantly defied her and fought against her on what Lana felt her privileges should be. She didn't win many of these power struggles, but she won a few. Over the years, Lana learned to pick her battles so her victories weren't as few.

One such power struggle was on Lana's 14th birthday. Lana wanted to bleach her hair blonde, and she wanted to go to the hairdresser on her own. Cordelia and Lana bickered for almost 30 minutes before Cordelia finally conceded and handed the girl a handful of bills while insisting that she bring her mace with her.

Lana was positively giddy when she walked about the streets, looking for a hairdresser that she deemed worthy. None seemed right though. It wasn't until after she defiantly crossed over into the 9th ward that she began to actually consider the prospects. Lana knew she wasn't supposed to be in this part of town, but she was a defiant 14 year old witch, and therefore could not be stopped.

She passed by one shop, and immediately stopped for a double take. She could feel the power in the shop. This was the one. She walked in, and almost fell over from the might of the power, the only time time she had felt it so strongly was in Fiona's presence. Lana grinned and walked up to the desk. She was very polite when she told the lady that she wanted her hair bleached blonde for her birthday. She was stopped mid-sentence though by a hand on her shoulder and an accented voice. Lana almost jolted, the power of this place emanated from the woman touching her, she could feel it.

"Come on, sugar, I'll get you in this chair o'er here," the tall woman said. She was tall with strong arms and high cheeks. Her hair fell around her in braids. Lana was once again, in awe of the power and beauty of a strong woman. No sooner than when she got sat in the chair and spun around to see herself in the mirror did the woman lean down to Lana's ear, and quietly in her honeyed voice ask her.

"Now what's a little mini witch like you doing in my part of town, hmm?"

Author's note: I will be briefly going through the plot of Coven before it gets back to Apocalypse, though Apocalypse will make motifs. Please review! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, to be frank, ma'am, I know I shouldn't be on this side of town, but I wanted my hair done for my birthday and I didn't trust anyone else to do it right. No one else seemed right, they were all too white and had no style." The woman, that Lana now knew to be the Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen, bent at waist and about fell over laughing.

"Well, chile, I can certainly respect not wanting some cracker bitch to mess up your hair, that said, I will do your hair for you. Nothing more, nothing less. I like you, mini witch, but you should never 'xpect any special treatment. You're the same as the white witches to me, girl, and you better not forget it." She said with equal amounts of power and mirth in her voice. Lana nodded.

"Of course not, ma'am," little Lana said.

"Oh, enough of the ma'am shit, little girl, I feel old enough already, don't need you addin' to it," she laughed. It was clear though, that though she said this, Marie appreciated the measure of respect. So Marie bleached Lana's long hair to her specifications, a soft and light wheat blonde that flattered her golden skin as opposed to an icy platinum that'd wash her out. Lana tried to hand Marie her wad of cash, but she pushed her hand away.

"It's your birthday, sugar, you keep that." Lana gave her a beaming smile and thanks and merrily made her way out of the salon. She beamed all the way back to the academy, and Cordelia was the none the wiser about Lana's hairdresser.

For years, Lana would continue to see Marie regularly for her hair appointments without anyone catching on to her secret. Cordelia was naive enough to fool and Fiona was such an infrequent guest that Lana didn't need to try and pull the wool over her Supreme's eyes.

As the years passed, Lana and Marie grew more fond of each other. They never crossed any lines, neither offered up any information that didn't pertain to hair and other frivolous matters, but they were fond none the less. Lana was especially fond of Marie. She was a constant companion in her life, and though she had kind Cordelia as a constant as well, Marie was strong in a way that she simply wasn't. Especially after Cordelia brought Hank into the household.

Lana never liked Hank, he gave her the heebie-jeebies, and she thought that he made Cordelia weak. She agreed with Fiona, that the man simply reeked of bullshit.

So Lana had Marie alone, until one year, when she was 17, other girls arrived.

Nan was the first to arrive. At first, Lana didn't care for the clairvoyant girl because of her unintentionally prying ways, but after a day or so, she came to enjoy talking to the sweet girl.

Three days after Nan's arrival came a star, Madison Montgomery. Lana was mildly star struck at first, but then came to realize that Madison was a self centered bitch and so she avoided the diva.

A month later came Queenie, and she was by far Lana's favorite. She was genuine and strong. She didn't take any shit and Lana respected that about her. It helped, of course, that Lana got a kick out of her and Madison's spats.

Not long after Queenie's arrival, not quite two weeks, they all got word that they'd have a new student. The girls all decided to scare the new girl, but Lana wanted no part of that tomfoolery. She elected instead to stay in her room and pick up a bit.

Her room had changed quite a bit from the bare space it once was when Lana arrived years earlier. Thankfully, Cordelia elected to allow her to be the sole occupant of her room because of the time she had spent there. Seniority rules. So she didn't have to change her decor to accommodate a roommate. It wasn't much, especially considering she had lived in the room for 7 years, but it was hers. A few band posters hung, a few charcoal pieces that Lana had done mixed with them. Perfumes and some makeup cluttered her little vanity. She had a chest of drawers by the window that held various crystals and beads and other witchy knick-knacks that Cordelia and Fiona had passed onto her. There were even a few from Marie and Ms. Myrtle Snow that the women had passed to Lana. Dried flowers were scattered about. And candles, there were pillar candles everywhere, most handmade with scented oils so Lana's room always smelled of calming lavender.

Her most prized item, though, was a small framed picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Michael on Lana's ninth birthday. Both the 9 year old and the 13 year old were grinning ear to ear. Michael had a skinny arm around Lana's shoulders and Lana's wrapped around his waist. Constance had insisted on taking a picture of the children to commemorate the event.

Lana was passed the point of thinking about her friend everyday, but she still thought of him frequently. And Lana was still chilled by a she had, one she worried was not just a dream.

It had been roughly a year since Lana Lewis had come to stay at Miss Robichaux's when it happened. Sound asleep, she dreamt of Michael and Constance. Michael looked older than the 15 years she knew him to be and Constance, strong, spine of steel Constance, was motionless in Michael's arms. She watched her dearest friend weep over the body of his grandma, saying how sorry he was and promising to be good if she'd just wake up. He said that he'd find Laney, that'd she'd help Constance wake up and help him to be good. Lana woke up with tears stinging her eyes. She was heartbroken, and she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that it was just a bad dream.

Lana was broken from her thoughts about the dream when she heard screaming.

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload. And if anyone is wondering, in my mind, Lana is played by Hayley Kiyoko. Imagine her however you please though, if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the screaming, Lana left her room and came down the stairs. She could hear the girls introducing themselves and who must be the new girl asking if they were all that were there. She heard Cordelia answer as she stepped into the room.

"Not quite, there's also Lana here. With her, this is everyone for now," Cordelia said in a patient voice. Lana smiled at the new girl.

"I'm Lana Lewis, we would've met sooner but I didn't feel the need to participate in their antics," she smiled, eying Madison. The diva rolled her eyes and the new girl let out a breath before replying.

"Zoe Benson," she muttered. Lana imagined Zoe felt no gratitude towards Lana for not antagonizing her, after all, Lana did nothing to stop it. But it wasn't her problem. Cordelia cleared her throat and the girls all turned to her.

"Cordelia Foxx. Head mistress," she said with a hint of her mother's steel in her voice. Apparently she wasn't pleased with the tomfoolery, nor Lana's disregard for it. Cordelia lifted her chin just a touch before continuing.

"Alright, girls. There's a van full of groceries that needs unloading. I'll show Zoe to her room, then we'll meet for Mid-Day Gathering. Let's go," she commanded sternly.

Madison grumbled and Lana rolled her eyes, but she followed after the girls sans Zoe to the driveway. Each girl overloaded their arms with grocery bags, including Madison. If there was one thing all the girls agreed on, it was that two trips were for pussies.

They brought their loads into the pantry and Lana set about putting up the refrigerated foods while the others put away the rest. When they finished, they all gathered on the lush sofas as Cordelia explained to Zoe about the Supreme.

"Are you the Supreme?" she asked Cordelia. Madison smirked and the older blonde quietly cleared her throat.

"No, I'm like you. Just a witch. And a teacher. I'm here to help you identify your gifts and teach you how to control them."

"How to suppress them, she means," Queenie piped up.

"Control, not suppression," Cordelia clarified.

"She thinks it's still the 1600s," Madison scoffed. Lana prepared to bite back at her about the dangers modern witches faced, but Cordelia beat her to it.

"No. Back then, our kind understood

the dangers. Today, so many families know nothing of their ancestry. Too many girls aren't lucky enough to have found us. Or weren't identified in time for us to have found them. Like that poor Cajun girl just outside Lafayette a few months back... Misty Day. She wasn't much older than any of you — and she had a gift. The power of resurgence."

Lana sat up a bit taller at the mention of the gift of resurgence, the first gift she had that had popped up. Now, she can perform almost all of them, but her favorite was resurgence, even if it was only for the memories she had of a beautiful blonde boy bringing her little dead things to breathe life into.

"Misty, like our Lana here, could reach into that place between life and death and draw a soul back from the precipice, back to this side. Back to life. To some, this appeared to be the God touched power of resurrection. To others, necromancy," Cordelia finished solemnly. Zoe glanced at Lana before looking back to the teacher.

"So what happened to her?"

Cordelia sighed.

"The same thing that's happened to women like us throughout the centuries. She was burned alive."

Lana's usually sunny expression soured as did the rest of the girls'.

"Jesus," Madison spoke.

"We're under siege, ladies. Our lives, our very existence is always at risk. Know this or face extinction," Cordelia finished.

After, they all broke away and went about their days until dinner. Lana sits in her room, picking up dirty clothes and dancing about the room to her favorite songs. It was a leisurely day.

At dinner, Lana sat quietly at the head of the table. The strange, but nice enough Spaulding had already served her soup to her. Lana, as always, kindly thanked him, which, always, was rewarded with a fond smile. Fiona liked Lana, so Spaulding liked her as well. Lana, of course, wasted no time setting the cloth napkin in her lap (she could never forget some of the manners instilled in her by Constance Langdon) and digging into her tomato bisque. Lana was certainly a lover of creamy, flavorful soups. Madison, clearly, was not.

"Hey, Jeeves. Can I get some iceberg lettuce with a side of blue cheese?" the actress sarcastically requested. Lana rolled her eyes and quickly retorted.

"Don't be a bitch, just eat your soup," Lana spat. Ever since Madison got here, she always made a point of picking on those she saw as lesser. Madison's face flushed and she got ready to spit an insult back at Lana, but Queenie spoke first.

"Lewis is right, girl. Be nice to him, poor bastard has no tongue." Madison's attention shifted from Lana.

"Is that true, Jeeves? Did you use that tongue for something wicked? Or maybe you suck at going down," Madison taunted.

Spaulding, insulted, slammed Zoe's bowl of soup down in front of her before storming off back to the kitchen. Madison, of course, continued her taunts.

"Aw come on, Jeeves. Show me your stub! Maybe we can put it to use!" Madison yelled after him fruitlessly. Without Spaulding to taunt and antagonize, Madison turned to a new victim, the new girl.

"So, new girl, what are you in for?" Before she could answer though, Nan piped up.

"Her boyfriend," the unfortunately nosey girl replied. Lana sighed at the girl's interjection.

"Nan, shut up before you go and get yourself into trouble," Queenie replied. Lana nodded.

"She's right, one of these days you're going to blurt out something you shouldn't and it's going to earn you an ass whoopin'," Lana added.

Madison looked intrigued, focused on Zoe.

"Did you kill him? Your boyfriend?" she pressed.

"No. It was an accident," Zoe muttered.

"It was an accident, Zoe. And you will find love again. A strange and unexpected love," Nan predicted. Lana set her spoon down, prepared for a fight. The other girls had been around long enough for Lana to pick up on the patterns.

"Girl? Are you deaf or just stupid?" Queenie asked. She couldn't blame Queenie for her frustration, sure Nan couldn't help reading thoughts but she could sure help blurting them out for all to hear. It wasn't the first time the typically sweet girl had stuck her nose in another's business.

"Let's hear about this accident. And

don't spare the gory details," Madison demanded.

"Why are you here?" Zoe retorted, clearly not wanting to talk about her own reasons.

"My agent staged an "intervention." Ever since my drunk and disorderly, I get blamed for all kinds of shit I didn't do."

"But you did do it. You killed that

man—"

"I get it, bitch, you're clairvoyant," Madison interrupted. The actress turned back to Zoe.

"You want to know what happened?" Lana tuned her out and went back to her soup as Madison told her tale of killing the director. Lana had heard the story before and didn't care to hear it again. She didn't look up again until Madison knocked Queenie's bowl into her lap using her telekinesis. Lana watched quietly as what ensued, Queenie stabbing Madison with a fork via her gift, until Nan and Queenie went for a walk.

She couldn't help but to smile, she always loved it when someone got one over on the diva in some way. Madison though, ever the champion, ignored the wound on her hand and turned to Zoe and Lana.

"Well that was disturbing. Given the choices around here, I guess you're my new best friend. Lana is the only other normal person around here. Do you own any clothes that don't come from the Gap?" She asked Zoe.

"Not really, why?" Madison huffed.

"I guess you can borrow something of mine. Lana, I know you have clothes so you're on your own."

Lana nodded and went to put her dishes in the sink. She had been around Madison enough to know that she was bringing them to a party and didn't need to wait up for her to explain that to Zoe.

In her room, she put on a jewel toned Hawaiian shirt with pink pants, cuffed to expose her pink patterned socks and blue sneakers. She threw on minimal makeup, some brown eyeshadow and mascara. She filled her brows in dark. Lana usually never wore face makeup, she had beautiful skin. A quick brush of her hair and a few spritzes of her favorite perfume, and she was finished. She grabbed her purse, a small green vinyl MM bag that Michael had gotten her on her 9th birthday, and headed out to the foyer to wait on Madison and Zoe.

They came out shortly thereafter. Madison raised a brow at Lana's outfit but said nothing. They ubered to the sorority house. It was a quiet ride aside from Madison's occasional comments about hoping for cute boys and good liquor.

When they got there, Madison immediately left with a girl and Lana followed to get a drink. Zoe was grown enough, Lana thought. She could handle herself. Lana got herself a drink and went on the hunt. Having been to a few parties with Madison before, Lana had learned about one of the greater indulgences a pretty girl at a frat party could get ahold of. Coke. She just hoped these frat boys with daddy's money had the mind to get some half decent shit. Lana only did the good stuff, solid rocks. She didn't waste her time with anything too cut.

It didn't take her long to find someone, all she had to do was bat her eyes at a few boys and say how she wished she had a pick me up. So, using concilium, she convinced a fratbro to give her an 8 ball. Complimentary of course.

On her way to a bathroom, she saw Zoe talking to a cute boy. She might as well let the girl know where she'd be, she figured. Walking up to them, she could tell they were flirting. They were so focused on it that they didn't notice her slink up from the side. Zoe even jumped when she grabbed the thin girl's arm. Lana laughed.

"Hey, girl, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be there if you need me," Lana said merrily.

"You might have to wait a bit, last I checked, there was a helluva line," the frat boy said kindly. An impish grin spread across her tanned face.

"Oh, trust me, hun, they'll let me jump the line."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: WARNING. Graphic drug use and strong language, including a racial slur. Mention of rape.

Lana strutted to the bathroom, and as the frat boy Zoe was flirting with had warned, there was a line, five girls long.

Not a problem for a powerful witch.

"You're all going to let me to the front," Lana commanded with a depth of power in her voice she had only heard Fiona use. Four of the girls backed up to make way, but the one at the front remained staunch.

"The fuck, you chink bitch? Why the hell would I do that?" Lana raised her brows and grinned. She had a live one. In one stride, Lana stepped up to the girl until their noses almost touched. Lana was going to play with her. It was one thing to be strong against Lana's command, but the racism called for punishment. And she was going to punish her just like Fiona had taught her. Looking the girl dead in the eye, she started.

"You, you stringy-haired cracker ass cunt, not only are you going to make way for me, but you're going to go there," Lana pointed to a group of frat boys before continuing.

"And you're going to piss yourself in front of them," Lana said softly, grinning and never breaking eye contact.

The girl remained silent, unable to look away from Lana's brown eyes, and began to shake. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lana laughed in her face.

"Get to it, then!" Lana cried, laughing. She stepped aside, and laughed raucously as she watched the girl march to the boys. Lana watched, with her hand on the bathroom door handle as the boys jumped away from her while she peed herself. Smirking, she turned on her heel and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Sitting on counter, Lana pulls her compact mirror from her bag. It came with a Sephora gift card, so it had the surface area necessary. In the mirror was a fresh razor.

Pulling the baggie from her pocket, she untied the knot and pulled the rock out, using the razor to carefully shave a portion of it onto the mirror. Stashing the rest of the rock back in the corner baggie, she tied it and put it back in her pocket. She shaved off enough for a few fat rails. She quickly chopped it up into a fine enough grain, and lined it all up. Three fat lines.

She pulled a clean cut-off straw from her bag, Lana was too good to use rolled dollars, they were too dirty, and she quickly snorted a line. She rubbed the excess left on the mirror on her gums.

Immediately, Lana shut the lid on the toilet and sat down, head leant back to help the drain.

"God, this is some good shit, I should have got that kid's number..." Lana mused to herself. Alas, it wasn't an issue. Lana could always clean house and find some of Fiona's many stashes from her sparse visits.

She grinned, her face was completely numb. She was strong, and beautiful, and smart. Lana was everything.

Feeling frisky, Lana snorts the other lines, leaving about half a line to rub on her gums to make her face numb.

Upon sitting back down, she immediately receives a text from Zoe, asking if she knew where Madison was.

"Well, shit," Lana muttered. She licked the mirror clean and made sure her blow was secure in her pocket before packing up the mirror and razor and hauling ass out of the bathroom. She almost head butted Zoe, who was standing right outside it.

"I'll look upstairs, you look down here. If you don't see her, come find me," Lana said sternly. The last thing she needed was for Cordelia to chew her ass for losing the diva at a frat party.

She ran up the stairs, and started slamming doors open. Coming up to the next door, petite Lana was almost barreled over by frat boys running out of the room, with Zoe's boy from earlier chasing after them, yelling.

Lana storms in the room and sees Madison on the bed, groaning and crying.

"Oh, fuck no," Lana breathes out, rushing to the bed and pulling the skinny blonde into her arms. She vaguely registers Zoe coming in behind her, and she turns her head to the girl and points at the doorway.

"Go get those bastards!" Lana screams at Zoe. She jumps a little, staring in shock at the strong Madison curled in Lana's lap.

"GO, ZOE!" she screams. Zoe nods and runs out the door. Lana turns back to Madison, tears leaking from her eyes, and hauls her into her arms, pulling her off the bed.

"Come here, hun, you gotta get whatever those cunts gave you out of your body," she says dropping Madison on the floor. Crouching down and leaning over her, she pulls her up with one arm, and with her other hand, shoves her fingers down the prone girl's throat until she hurled on the floor. A loud sob racked Madison's body, and Lana let out a sob of her own.

"Come on, bitch, you're strong, you can do this, just a bit more," Lana soothed, jamming her fingers back in her throat again. More vomit streamed out of Madison's mouth, covering the floor. She weakly grabbed at Lana, and started to stand.

"I'm good, let's go get those fuckers," Madison muttered. Lana nodded, and with an arm wrapped around each other, Lana and Madison made their way from the party to the street with murder in their eyes. Coming up to Zoe, they separated and strolled a bit in front of her.

Lana raised her hands and the bus screeched to a halt. She lowered her hands and turned to the diva.

"They're yours, Madison." She looked at Lana before looking back at the bus, and with a flick of her wrist, the bus was flipped. Lana didn't spare it a glance before turning back to the party.

"Let's go, girls, I'll call the uber."


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up for Lana was miserable. She felt terribly and didn't want to move. She had a good motivator though. Sliding out of bed, the cool air hit Lana's skin. She typically slept in just her underwear.

She slid into the seat of her vanity, and took the lid off the antique powder dish where she had put her baggie last night. Lana cleared her makeup off her mirrored vanity tray and cut herself a line for a morning pick me up.

Lana crept down the stairs with a numb face and sweats hanging low on her hips with a plain bralette keeping her decent.

Entering the dining room, she heard the TV playing the news. They were running a story about the dead rapists. Lana sneered, they got what they deserved. She was glad that Madison shut it off while Lana poured herself a glass of water.

Zoe tried to tell Lana and Madison that they needed to tell someone, but neither girl was having any of the talk. It was sad that Kyle, Zoe's boy, got mixed up in it, but there wasn't anything they could do now.

Lana almost choked on her water when Fiona sauntered into the kitchen though. There's no way she wouldn't know it was them that flipped the bus, and she dearly hoped that she wouldn't have to face the Supreme's wrath.

"What are we talking about? College boys? Taken in the prime of their lives. Such a tragedy. Almost makes you wanna cry, doesn't it? But then, the worlds not gonna miss a bunch of assholes in Ed Hardy T-shirts," Fiona mused as she stopped in front of Madison and Lana.

"Who are you?" Madison questioned, with a clear attitude. Lana looked at the girl from the sides of her eyes before subtly moving away from her, to start to distance herself. Fiona leant over the counter and pointed at Madison.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you, a bus flip? That's not easy. Of course, I'm sure you had some help," Fiona said, eyeing Lana. Lana carefully kept her face blank and calmly sipped on her water. Madison scoffed.

"Go to Hell, hag," Madison bit back, walking away. Lana almost spat her water out, and choked. She coughed, spitting up water on the counter as Fiona flicked her wrist and sent Madison flying into the wall. She heard Queenie laugh.

"Lana, get yourself together. Now, girls. I've read all your files and none of you are going to become great women of our clan sitting around here at Hogwart's under the confused instruction of my daughter," Fiona said, waltzing to the other room. She stood, leaning in the doorway.

"We're going on a field trip," Fiona said before looking at all the girls' attires with disdain.

"Jesus, change your clothes." Fiona turned on her heel out of the room and called out.

"Wear something...black."

Lana put her glass in the sink and hauled ass up to her room. Fiona Goode was not a woman to keep waiting.

Later, walking through the quarter, Lana realized that they had lost Nan along the way. So they traced back their steps until they found her at the LaLaurie house.

After taking the macabre tour, they went to the fountain. Lana had been there before, so she wasn't as impressed by the power of the place as the other girls were.

The rest of the day was fine, they went back to the mansion and went about their separate ways. Lana mostly sat in her room reading until it was time for bed.

The next day, the girls with Cordelia lounged in the day room, listening to Queenie elaborate on how Cordelia had found her. It was a fair morning, until they interrupted by two detectives asking for Zoe, Madison, and herself.

In a separate room, with the motherly Cordelia behind a desk and the three girls in question sitting in front of her, the detectives began their questioning. Madison and Lana kept their cool until Zoe broke.

"The gang raped Madison, and they got what they deserved!" she cried out. Lana's heart dropped to her stomach. Fiona was going to have their asses for this.

"I have no idea what she's talking about, nobody raped Madison," Lana quickly spat out as the detectives jumped into questioning about how they flipped the bus.

"Lana, you found her!" Zoe cried.

"Madison and Lana both! They can move things with their mind, and yeah, I killed that asshole!" Zoe spat out.

While Zoe blubbered on, the three other witches scrambled to talk over her and insist she was having some kind of meltdown.

Lana felt her before she opened the door. In walks Fiona with all her power and glamour. When she tells the girls to leave, Lana quietly follows behind Madison and Zoe to their rooms. Their room came up before Lana's though.

As soon as the two girls entered their room, Lana swept in behind Madison and grabbed Zoe by the arms, heaving the waif of a girl into the air and throwing her down on the ground. Falling over herself, Lana scrambled to straddle Zoe so she could throttle her.

"You idiot! You stupid fucking idiot! We're supposed to stick together! We're not supposed to spill our guts to the fucking cops!" Lana screamed in her face, shaking her. Zoe was crying, blubbering about multiple murder. Lana could feel Madison pulling at her back, but Lana was only inconvenienced by it. Lana continued.

"Fiona will have all of our asses for this shit!" Lana cried out, her small hands squeezed around Zoe's neck.

Again, she felt her before she saw or heard her.

"You're damn right I will," she heard before a force sent her flying off of Zoe and into the wall. Zoe and Madison faced similar fates. Lana carefully sat up against the wall, facing her Supreme.

"Idiots! Have you any idea what's going on out there? Now, I forgave your ham-handed mass murder business with the bus, over exuberance of youth and all that but if you haven't got the goddamn brains to know that when strangers come asking questions we close ranks, well, then I fear our line is truly at an end," Fiona lectured. Zoe's voice warbled as she spoke up.

"But they knew so much already..."

Lana flinched. The detectives didn't have shit.

"I couldn't toast a piece of bread with the heat they were putting on you! You are soft. You are emotional. You care about what people think." Fiona continued chastising them, ending with a warning that they should fear only her. The woman left the room, storming out. Lana didn't move from her spot on the floor against the wall. She turned to the girls.

"You're my sister witch, Zoe. So, I will have your back through anything. But get me into some shit with Fiona like that again, and I'm breaking my foot off in your ass," she huffed before lumbering up and trudging to her room. Zoe and Madison were silent as she left.

Lana laid in her bed, sore from hitting the wall. She only had about 10 minutes of peace before Madison came bathing into her room. She strode across the room until she was standing over Lana at her bed.

"May I help you?" Lana bit out, annoyed at the intrusion.

"I need your help. You have the gift of resurgence, right? Been bringing back dead things since you were what? Ten?" Lana sat up at this, intrigued, but also not liking where the conversation was going one little bit.

"Since I was seven, yes. Why do you need me to bring something back?"

"Not something, someone. Zoe's boy candy. She did me a solid and killed that asshole, so I want to pay her back."

Lana scowled.

"Zoe just put me on our Supreme's shit-list. Where you may feel that you owe her, I have no such feeling. I'm not sticking my neck out like that for something that may not work," Lana said, with venom in her voice.

"What do you mean it might not work? You're the resurgence extraordinaire, you've been doing it since you were seven, you said!" Lana's scowl deepened.

"Yes, I have. With butterflies. Cats. Squirrels. Small animals, Madison, and always freshly dead. That boy is a day past fresh. I could bring him back, but he might come back wrong, and I'm not taking that risk." Madison scowled and prepared to reply, but Lana cut her off.

"Look, I won't snitch, but I'm just not going out of my way to help either." This seemed to appease Madison.

"Fair enough," Madison said with a level tone before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Those girls, Lana thought, those girls were going to cause some serious trouble.

Author's note: Please review!


End file.
